Family Ties
by purfick
Summary: The power Buttercup posesses goes to her head. she is bratty and selfish, and because of this something terrible happens to the Utonium houshold that brings about great depression on the young hero, she runs away to escape the guilt, and acuusation in people's eyes, she tries to start over in a place no one would ever think to look for her...not that she believes someone would try.
1. The Pain of Shame

The Power Puff girls are in their last year of high school when things start to go bad. The power Buttercup possesses goes to her head. She is bratty and selfish, and because of this something terrible happens to the Utonium household that brings about great depression on the young hero, she runs away to escape the guilt, and accusations in people's eyes, she tries to start over in a place no one would ever think to look for her...not that she believes someone would try to. Years later she has fallen increasingly farther from the hero she used to be, until a mysterious stranger, that can relate to her pain, tries to get her to accept it and move on, knowing it is possible, because he was once where she is. She finally starts to accept the fact that she isn't really an evil being, and is deserving of happiness when she gets a major blast from her past, telling her there's a way to fix her mistake...will she give up the happiness she has finally gotten? or will she risk everything for the impossible? Rated M for sexual content and foul language.

"I hate you!" yelled Buttercup. "I hate you more, you selfish brat!" screamed Blossom. You could feel the tension in the air as the two sisters faced off. "You think you can do what ever you want just because you have powers" continued Blossom. "That's because I can!" Buttercup yelled back. "No you can't! You almost got yourself killed because of that stupid thought! When are you ever going to learn that you're not strong enough to do anything by yourself, you stupid girl!". As the two girls fought, the others looked on angry and annoyed. They were all mad at Buttercup for what she had done. "I'm strong enough to do anything I want!" screamed Buttercup, and with that she turned and took off flying to who knows where. Blossom was about to go after her when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Dexter. "What? I need to go after her!"yelled Blossom. Dexter didn't flinch at Blossoms tone, he knew she was hurt because of all that had happened. "Give her some space. let her think about it for a while. She will come around eventually, just give it some time" he said in a reasonable tone. Blossom was still pissed but as she looked at Dexter and thought about his words she decided he was right, she gave in. "Ok, I guess". Dexter gave a relived sigh and put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Lets get you home. It has been a rough day." Dexter typed a few commands into his watch, and soon a car appeared. As Dexter led Blossom away, the professor and Bubbles followed. Why the roudyruff boys took off flying in the opposite direction. Bubbles took one last look in the direction Buttercup had flown, but decided to also listen to Dexter and let her work it out on her own. She was exhausted from the fight and her arm hurt like hell from where the android servant had bit her. She turned back around and saw that everyone else was in the car waiting for her. She quickly ran to it and hopped in. As the car slid into motion Bubbles got really tired and started to fall asleep. As her eyelids closed a thought came to her,_ I have never fallen asleep this fast before, I guess I really am exhausted. Man my arm really hurts, I will have to ask the professor to take a look at it later_. As her eyes shut fully her thoughts shut down, and all her worries went away. She falls into a deep sleep.

Now We rejoin Buttercup, who is steaming with anger, and still doesn't see why everyone was so mad.

"Why was everyone so mad, nobody died. Well ok, I almost died but I didn't. Oh Blossom makes me so mad." she mumbled to herself. "Know one understands me, I hate them all". She continues to fly for a little while untill she see's her destination and starts to descend to it. It's a nice little water fall in the middle of the Overgrown Forest. Buttercup had discovered it a few years back when she was exploring the forest. Hardly anyone knew it was here, and no one knew about the hidden cave behind the water fall, well no one but Buttercup. When she touched the ground she quickly slid behind the water fall and into the secret cave. It was clean and tidy, just the way Buttercup had left it the last time she had been here. She came here when she needed to get away and find peace. It was quiet, and cozy, and a very nice place to rest. Buttercup made her way to a little corner were she kept a small bed she had begged the professor for. She had gotten the bed to keep in the cave so she could have a place to sit and lay down. She sat on it now, and tried to calm down. As she sat, she started to think about the days events and how this madness had started. It had started like any other day, with many beeps and an annoyed Buttercup...

_Flash back_

Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-crash. "I hate mornings" mumbled Buttercup as she knocked the alarm clock off the nightstand, sending it crashing to the ground. She crawled out of bed and slowly made her way to her closet. She looked in and pulled out her usual attire, black slacks, a dark green miniskirt and shirt, a black belt, a pair of white socks, and some dark green sneakers with black trimmings. She pulled off her pj's and quickly slipped on her outfit. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a rat's nest, so she grabbed the hair brush and quickly tamed it. Then she rummaged over her dresser until she found what she was looking for, a dark green headband with black strips. When she finally got it adjusted in her hair she grabbed her backpack and made her way down stairs for some breakfast. As she walked down the stairs the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs wafted up to her. Her mouth started to water at the scent so she took the rest of the steps in two's. When she reached the bottom she rushed to the kitchen. The professor, bubbles, and Blossom were already there and eating. In Buttercups spot there was a big plate of food. As she sat down she said hi and thank you to everyone then started to devour her food. By the time it was time to go to school there was nothing left not even a crumb. Blossom gave an amused smile and in a playful voice teased Buttercup. " Man, Buttercup, I can't believe you can't eat a horse with that appetite of yours", " Oh, Ha ha. So funny, I forgot to laugh" said Buttercup trying to look mad but ended up cracking up laughing anyway. Blossom and Bubbles joined in with her laughter. When it subsided a smiling professor said. "Ok, ok. Now how about you guys and your giant horse eating appetites start heading to school or your going to be late.", "Ok, professor" said Blossom. "Yes professor" chirped Bubbles. "Ugh, I guess" groaned Buttercup. The professor smiled and followed them to the door. " See you guys after school, have a good day, and I Love you" he said as they filed outside. "We will, Love you professor" they all said in union. Then they took off flying towards school. The professor went back into the house, shut the door, and went on with his day.

As the girls flew they started up a conversation. " So Buttercup, did you get your Homework done?" asked Bubbles. " No, but i'll get it done before class. It'll be fine." she answered. Blossom got an annoyed look on her face. She always got annoyed when people didn't do what there suppose to, like getting their homework done at home, before school. " Buttercup, you know your suppose to get your homework done every night before you go to bed" She scolded. Buttercup hated being scolded, especially by Blossom. " Hey, I don't have to do my homework if I don't want to. And you can't make me" she hissed back. That made Blossom mad. "Hey, im the leader of this group so you have to listen to me, and besides you have to do your homework, Its school rules. If you don't you might not pass and be stuck in Senior year a second time." she said in a haughty manner. Buttercup stopped mid-flight and looked straight at Blossom with an angry glare. And in a low, cold voice said "Fuck school, fuck there rules, fuck homework, and fuck you and your stupid leadership shit. You don't even deserve to be leader. You are not even that strong I could beat you with my eyes closed. So how dare you say you can boss me around and tell me what to do. Just because you're the oldest, doesn't make you the leader, you stupid ass. "Blossom was shocked speechless and just stared dumbfounded at Buttercup. When she was able to get her bearings and find a response she was blazing mad. "Oh, so you think you should be the leader, uh. Don't even dream it. You will never reach my level and you know it. So shut the fuck up and follow order..." she was cut short when a fist connected with her face. She went flying and hit the ground hard. She sat up and tasted blood. She touched her lip and felt it busted open. she looked up to see Buttercup floating above her with her hand in a fist with a look of pure anger on her face. Bubbles was still in the air where they had just been with a shocked look on her face. "Buttercup did you just punch me!" yelled Blossom. "Yes, and I WILL do it again if you ever try to tell me to do anything ever again. You got that you bitch!" She Said back. Blossom got very mad at that. "How dare you, you are going to pay asshole!" she screamed. With that she jumped up and flew at Buttercup. she threw a punch and connected with Buttercups stomach. Buttercup flew backwards and fell on the ground, she coughed up some blood, but just wiped it away. Blossom was heading at her fast, so she pushed up and flew into the sky and dodged Blossoms next punch. Blossom followed quickly. Bubbles looked on in horror as they continued to fight like they were enemy's. She wanted to stop them but she knew she couldn't do it on her own, she needed help. She looked around and in the distance she saw their school and an idea popped into her head. She knew someone there that would be able to help, namely four someone's that is. She took off as fast as she could, she had to hurry or she new things were going to get uglier than they already where. "Ugh, Huff huff, I'm going to kill you!" yelled Blossom. She was covered in wounds and was a mess. She was looking at Buttercup with murder in her eyes. "Huff, huff, huff, huff, ugh. Not if I kill you first, Bitch!" screamed Buttercup. She was a bloody mess just like Blossom, and had the same look of murder in her eyes. She lunged forward and socked Blossom in the chest sending her flying towards the ground. Blossom was able to use just enough force to stop herself from hitting the ground. Buttercup was coming down with her foot headed straight for Blossoms stomach. Blossom was just able to dodge her. Buttercups foot hit the ground where Blossom had just been causing everything to shake. If she had hit her mark, Blossom would probably have not gotten up, for good. They were both going all out, they were trying to kill each other. Blossom jumped up and flew into the sky and Buttercup was right behind her. Just, Buttercup was a tad faster and grabbed one of blossoms feet. She pulled her down to eye level, then head butted her hard, right in the center of her forehead. Blossom let out a gasp of pain and fell backwards. Buttercup, taking the chance of Blossoms daze to do a forward flip and bring her right foot down hard onto the top of Blossoms head, sending Blossom down to the ground. Blossom hit the ground hard making everything tremble and the ground crack around her. Buttercup flew down and landed next to Blossom, who was struggling to get up. Buttercup pulled her foot back and kicked Blossom in the side, sending her rolling a few feet away. Blossom stopped rolling and was laying face up and coughing up blood when Buttercup appeared next to her, with a triumphant smirk on her face. She looked down at Blossom and in a sly voice said "Well, well. Now who is the strongest, the one standing triumphantly, or the one laying on the ground about to die?" Blossom just layed there trying not to fall into the sea of darkness she was feeling. "Oh, no answer. Well then, might as well end your misery." Buttercup lifted up her hand and summoned up all her power for the killing strike. Her hand started to come down to slice through Blossoms body and send her to the after life.


	2. Mistakes

Buttercup's hand was about to slice through Blossom when out of no where hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. She kicked, and squirmed, and tried to get away, but who ever held her had a good grip. "Let me the hell go, you mother fuckers. Let me go!". She screamed at who ever held her. As she tried to fight free, she saw two people run up to Blossom. It took her a minute to realize that it was Dexter and Bubbles. Dexter knelt next down to Blossom and laid her head in his lap. " Its going to be ok, the medic bots are on their way. Just stay awake a little longer." he whispered to her. Buttercup started to fight even harder. "No! don't heal her. I'm so close to getting rid of her and her bossy ass!" Buttercup screamed at Dexter. He looked up at Buttercup with an appalled look, Bubbles put her hand to her mouth and gave a small gasp of horror, she looked at Buttercup with a scared look in her eyes.

Dexter sat Blossoms head gently on the ground and stood up, just as the medic bots came. He told them to heal Blossom, then he walked towards Buttercup and her captors. But the only thing Buttercup noticed was the medic bots healing Blossom. "NO! DONT HEAL HER! No!" she struggled but still couldn't get free. Dexter took a few more steps and was face to face with Buttercup. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Buttercup whats wrong with you?!" he asked her. "Whats wrong with me!? Whats wrong with me?! Nothings wrong with me, i'm actually seeing things clearly for the first time! I'm going to Kill Blossom, and why i'm at it I will kill you, who's ever holding me, and that little brat Bubbles over there for getting in my way!" Dexter got a cold look in his eyes, but before he could say anything else a deep voice intruded form the side. "Buttercup!" both Buttercup and Dexter looked over to see Butch flying down with the Professor.

The Professor was the one who had yelled at Buttercup. He had a shocked look on his face. Butch had a Worried one on his face. When they landed, the Professor rushed over to Blossom who had just got finished healing. She was woozy and needed help standing up. She was leaning on Bubbles shoulder and The Professor went and lended his shoulder for her other side. He looked up again when Buttercup started yelling again. "Brick, Boomer. I know its you two holding me, If Butch is here than it has to be you two. So let me go before I fucking Kill you. You have to fucking let me go. I have to finish her off before she gains back her strength. Let me go You fucking idiots, NOW! I have to finish her off before its to lat.." She was cut off as a hand slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and the sting brought tears to her eyes.

She looked and saw that it had been Dexter who had slapped her. "I'll Kill yo..." before she could finish Dexter grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Buttercup, Stop this, this isn't you. You need to calm down, calm down!" he yelled into her face. But Buttercup wouldn't listen, she was to far gone, she hated them, all of them. She burned with fury. As Dexter was shaking her she felt Brick and Boomer loosen their grips around her. She took the chance and pushed them off in one quick movement, pushed Dexter aside and flew towards, the still recovering, Blossom. The Professor yelled at her to stop but was cut off as Bubbles let go of Blossom leaving her full weight on him. Bubbles stepped in front of the on coming Buttercup. Then they collided. Bubbles was pushed back a little, but was just able to stop Buttercup. But it didn't last for long, with quick reflexes Buttercup grabbed Bubbles and through her to the side, and started heading fast towards Blossom again.

She quickly reached her, and through the professor backwards. Blossom fell to the ground. She looked up at Buttercup and whispered, "Buttercup, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry I tried to tell you what to do. I see now that I was wrong. We are all the leader of the group. Please just calm down.", "Oh, now that's laughable. You know that we can not all be the leader. You just don't want me to kill you, well it's not going to work, Sister!". Her hand came up and started to head down to finish off Blossom, when out of no where Butch came flying and grabbed Buttercup, they both fell to the ground. Buttercup started to squirm out from under him, but Butch was quicker and pinned her down. There was no way for her to get up. "Get off me Butch!" yelled Buttercup, "why don't you see, she has to die". "No, Buttercup, she doesn't have to die, no one does. Please you have to understand that! Please this isn't you Buttercup! come back Please Buttercup! You have to calm down! Please." He let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her."Please". Buttercup stopped struggling as she heard his words. Then in an instant her mind cleared and she realized what she had done.

"Butch! What have I've done" she said in a shrill voice. She sat up and looked into Butches eyes. when Butch looked into Buttercups eyes he saw shock and Horror at what she had done. "Buttercup your back!" he said. He stood up and helped pull Buttercup to her feet. When she was up, Buttercup released Butch and rushed over to Blossom, who had finally recovered some strength back, and was standing on her own. "Blossom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." she helped steady Blossom. As every one else came over. They were all relieved that Buttercup and Blossom were back to normal. But what was ever going to be said next was cut off by a loud boom. Everyone looked over and saw a giant machine coming towards them at a high speed. Butch grabbed Buttercup and flew out of the way. Dexter picked up Blossom and used his jet pack to fly them out of there. Blossom and Boomer grabbed The Professor and got out of the way. And Brick also flew out of the way.

The machine went by, but stopped, turned around, but instead of rushing towards them again it landed on the ground. The top opened up and a small figure could be seen. With closer inspection everyone saw who it was, it was the evil Mojo Jojo. And he was spitting mad. "I just want you to die, you stupid power puff girls I've dealt with you for so many fucking years, its making me go insane. I've tried everything, everything. Even using a mood amplifier to make your anger over bearing and make you fight each other. But no, one of you, namely Bubbles, didn't have any anger to amplifie so it didn't work on her, so she was able to go and get help, and that in turn made my plans fail! I hate you, you power puff girls! I will not fail this time, I will beat you or die trying!".

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, then Buttercup spoke up. " so the fight between me and Blossom was your fault!?". "Partially, the feelings were all your own, I just amplified them to were you couldn't control them. Now, no more questions, time to die." and with that he pressed a big green button that released six androids from the belly of the giant machine. They went straight for the power puff girls. "Kill them, my pretties" Yelled Mojo Jojo. "Ha that's funny, you actually think these hunks of junk are going to kill us." taunted Buttercup "I don't think so". She was about to fly forward when Blossom's voice stopped her, "Hold on Buttercup, you havent been healed yet, so stay out of this." she, Bubbles, Dexter, and the roudyruff boys then took off and intercepted the androids.

"What, no I wont, I don't care what you say!" she yelled back and she took off to help fight. "Buttercup stay out of this! Your to exhausted!" Yelled Blossom. "All I did was fight you, im not that exhausted." Buttercup yelled back. Before Blossom could reply something slammed into Buttercup sending her flying to the ground. She looked up to see one of the androids heading for her. She tried to dodge but her legs just wouldn't work. She fell back on the ground unable to move. She was more exhausted than she had thought. Now she was going to die, because the android was heading straight for her heart, and no one was close enough to save her. She closed her eyes and wished she had listened to Blossom, _weird I never thought I would ever think that,_ she thought. As the android neared her, Buttercup heard Butch scream out in horror, knowing what was about to come, yet it never did.

Buttercup heard a little gasp of pain and looked up to see Bubbles standing over her with the android biting her arm. A pink light came and hit the android straight on and disintegrated it. Bubbles and Buttercup both looked to see Blossom, the light of her laser beam fading from around her hand. she looked angry, and in a low, cold voice said, "Now Buttercup, help Bubbles out of here and stay out of this fight. Do you understand." And without another word she turned around and joined back in fight.

Angrily, Buttercup helped Bubbles over to were the professor was hiding. As he wrapped up Bubbles arm, Buttercup sat down and fumed as she watched the others fight off the androids one by one, until finally they were all defeated. Then they sent Mojo Jojo packing. After that they all made their way over to where Buttercup, Bubbles, and The Professor were waiting. Buttercup stood up and got right into Blossoms face, "why wouldn't you let me fight!" she yelled at her. "Because you wouldn't have survived, You are to weak at the moment" Blossom replied in a slightly frustrated voice. "No, I would have been just fine. You are just mad I beat you before and wanted to make me sit out so you could fix your precious reputation as the stupid ass leader!" Buttercup Yelled. "Buttercup! shut up. Why can't you just ever just be quiet for one minute, just shut the hell up, and listen. The only reason I kept you out of this fight was because you would have been killed!" Yelled Blossom. "Yeah right, you just tell lies" hissed Buttercup. " Well its true, so shut the hell up and stay out of the way!" Blossom yelled at Buttercup.

"I hate you!" yelled Buttercup...

_Now back to the present._

_..._

___ ** Authors Notes**_

___Thank you for reading my story:) I love writing and I hope you enjoy what I make. I will be coming out with new chapters soon, so keep an eye out if you like my story. If you like, go ahead and review._


	3. Consequences

"Man, I don't understand. There probably all just mad that im stronger than them." muttered Buttercup darkly. She glared at the cave wall, angry at the world. angry at people, angry at everything. Now, she wouldn't admit it, but deep down she was also mad at herself. She knew she had a problem with her anger, and her superior attitude, but she never really let it sink in enough to fase her. Time went by and the dark thoughts kept stirring in her mind. The sun was already setting, so she decided to just spend the night in the cave. As she pulled the covers around her and layed her head down her thoughts slowed and a peace came to her only sleep could bring.

Then horror-struck her and she shot up, sweat pouring down her forehead. The sun was long gone and there was a slight chill in the air. Yet the only thing Buttercup felt was pain, and agony in her heart, something was terribly wrong. She throw off her covers and took off as fast as she could toward the Utonium household, where she felt the pain in her heart the strongest. When she finally made it to her home she was out of breath and was struggling to get inside. When she finally made it inside the scene made her stop dead. Butch and Brick were sitting on either side of Boomer, who had his head in his hands with his shoulders slightly shaking as he silently cried, trying to comfort him. Blossom was on the floor wrapped around Dexter, her head on his shoulder, her eyes staring into space. The Professor and Bubbles where nowhere to be seen. Dexter looked up and seen Buttercup, a sad look crossed his face. He looked down at Blossom and was about to tell her that Buttercup was there, when out of no where a loud voice rang out.

"You! This is all your fault! If it wasnt for you she would still be alive! It's all your fault!". Dexter, Blossom, and Buttercup looked up to see Boomer staring daggers at Buttercup. He started to move threatening at her when Butch and Brick stood up and held him so he wouldn't go any farther. Buttercup got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. In a small voice she said,  
' Wha-what do you mean she would still be alive. Wh-who do you mean". Boomer started to yell something but was cut off by an outside voice.  
"Boomer, what a minute. Let me tell her." Everyone looked over to see the professor standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked so sad, that buttercup gave a small gasp of surprise.  
"Professor, tell me what. What do you guys mean" Buttercup said, looking at everyone in turn. But they all avoided her gaze. All except Boomer and Blossom who sneered at her and gave her looks of accusation.  
"Buttercup, just follow me." said the professor in a small, tired voice. He turned and started to walk up the stairs without another word. Buttercup quickly followed him up the stairs, the feeling in her stomach grew, making her hands shake, and sweat freely. She took one last look behind her and saw that everyone was looking at her, Blossom and Boomer both staring at her with looks of hatred.

Buttercup quickly swiveled her head forward and continued to follow the professor up the stairs.  
"Professor, where's Bubbles?" asked Buttercup, dreading what she thought she already knew. The professor didn't answer just kept walking, up the stairs, taking a right, and towards Bubbles room. He reached the door and slowly opened it. He stepped to the side and let Buttercup see what was in the room. When she did, her heart nearly stopped. She stood there in shock as horror passed through as her mind tried to contemplate what she saw in front of her. She slowly started walking towards the scene in front of her. What she saw looked like Bubbles was sleeping, except that her chest never raised or fell, and none of her body moved, not even an inch. Though Buttercup still couldn't understand what she saw in front of her.

Then it hit her like a frait train when the professor started talking behind her,  
"It was poison". Buttercup dropped on the floor next to the bed and the still form of Bubbles.  
"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, her eyes never leaving Bubbles body.  
"There was poison in the androids bite. At first we thought she was just tired from the fight, but when we tried to wake her when we got home she wouldn't come to. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she was drenched in sweat. I tried everything but nothing worked. She passed away just a few minutes ago. She wanted you to be here, but since you weren't, she wanted me to say goodbye to you, for her.". Tears started pouring down Buttercups face.

"No! Bubbles, wake up! Please wake up!" she grabbed bubbles in her arms and buried her face into her blonde hair "Bubbles! Please!" she wailed. Buttercup sat like that, crying until her tears dried up and her body gone numb with the loss. And in all that time one thought ran through her mind _Boomer and Blossom were right. If it wasnt for me, Bubbles would still be alive. It's my fault that Bubbles jumped in front of me to stop that android, its my fault that she was bitten and poisoned. I'm the reason Bubbles is dead, it's all my fault. I'm a monster, im so stupid, It's all my fault._


	4. Goodbye's, There Not That Hard To Make

Buttercup stood far in the background as one by one everyone gave their speeches, and said there goodbyes to Bubbles. As the casket lowered into the freshly dug hole people started to disperse. Only a few stayed, they were the professor, Dexter, Boomer, Blossom, and Buttercup. Though no one knew that Buttercup was there, and they probably didn't even care if she was or not, _They probably would rather me not be here at all, though._ she thought to herself. No one really talked to her any more. They all just really stayed away. Buttercup didn't mind, she thought she was a monster too, and she hated herself everyday for what she had done. Soon the professor left with his head down and his heart in pieces. A little later Boomer, Blossom, and Dexter were about to leave when Boomers head snapped up as he sensed something he hadn't before as he was lost in his grief. He had loved Bubbles, so much. They had even been planning on getting married after they finished high school, before everything that had happened, before she had died. Boomer looked around already identifying the source of power he hated so much. His eyes lit up on a little figure a few yards away, hidden in the shadows of an ancient oak tree. He growled and shot a look of pure hatred at Buttercup. He hated her, he, out of everyone, blamed her the most for Bubbles death. Two weeks had gone since she had passed and over that time his dark feelings only grew, it felt like he would always hate her. Blossom and Dexter hearing His growl followed his gaze to also see the shadowy form. Blossoms eyes grew cold as she realized who it was. In a loud voice she called over to Boomer, "What is she doing here. It's all her fault, she has no right to be here. "Boomer shook his head in agreement. Dexter got an angry look in his eyes. "Blossom! It is not her fault. Do you think she wanted Bubbles to die?!" he asked in a loud voice. Blossom snapped her head at him and gave him such a look of pain, and anger, it made his heart ache. She was about to reply when a small voice spoke up from the direction of the old oak tree. "No Dexter. Blossoms right..", Buttercup said as she stepped out of the shadows, "it's all my fault. I'm the reason Bubbles is gone. It's all my fault.". She was a mess. Her hair was tangled and nasty, her clothes were disheveled and dirty. She had a sad, hopeless look in her eyes. "Your damn right it's all your fault!" came Boomers pissed off voice. He took off flying towards Buttercup and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. He pulled her close to his face and raised up one of his fists. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here, right now!". He yelled into her face. Blossom looked on, not moving a finger, with an uncaring look on her face. Dexter had a shocked look on his face and was heading towards them to stop Boomer, but Buttercups voice stopped him. "Go ahead and kill me. I know it's all my fault that she is dead. I deserve to die, not to live." she said in a defeated voice. Boomer held her for a couple of seconds longer but letted her go in the end. "Why don't you just go away and never come back. No one wants you here, your just waste of everybody's time, we all hate you." he said in a cold voice. And with that, he took off flying and was lost to view. Buttercup fell to her knees and just stared at the ground. Dexter was about out tell her that Boomer was wrong when Blossoms voice interrupted, "Pity, I was really hoping he would go through with it. It should have been you, you know, not Bubbles." Her voice was cold and full of anger. Without another word she turned and started walking away. Dexter's face became full of anger, but before he could say anything Buttercup said two words that made him lose all his anger and just made his heart break. She said, "I know." she then stood up, turned around, and just walked away, her head down and all hope gone from her. Dexter looked on, but couldn't find any words to comfort her. He looked down at his feet, than at Blossoms fast receding form. He sighed, then took one last look in Buttercups direction, and in a whisper told her that things were going to get better, and that everything would be ok. Of course Buttercup didn't hear him. She kept walking with no idea of what to do, her heart felling like it was split in two. She walked long and far, having no idea where she was going, until she came upon a sign that read "Now leaving Townsville, Be safe." As Buttercup read it, one thing entered her mind. One thing that scared her so bad to the point of tears, but seemed like the only option she had. Escape.

...

The next morning the beep, beep of Buttercups alarm clock went off, but it wasnt followed by it being clicked off. It just kept going and going, untill the professor went up to see what was wrong. He knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. He slowly opened the door to find the room empty. Everything was neat and orderly. he walked in and clicked off the alarm clock. He looked around but couldn't see anything, and was about to walk out when his eyes fell on a piece of paper on Buttercups bed. He picked it up and started to read it. When he finished he just stared and re-read it over and over. he was on his fifth time when a voice came in from the side. "What's wrong, professor" asked Blossom. She had just woken up and was going to the bathroom when she had seen the professor in here, and had come to investigate. The Professor said nothing, just walked by Blossom handing her the note and going to his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. A few seconds later Blossom heard him softly weeping. She looked down at the paper and started to read what it said. It read, Dear who ever is reading this, If you care enough to come and check on me, then I owe you an explanation of what I'm doing. I'm leaving, for good. I can't live here any more. It would be best for every one if i left and never came back. Most people can't stand me anymore, and I can't face them any more after what ive done. Whoever is reading this goodbye, for good. I hope you have a long and happy life. And if you're not the professor, if you could, tell him I love him and will always miss him. ANd if whoever this is could you please tell goodbye to Butch for me. Blossom looked up from the note and noticed things she didn't before, like that some of Buttercups clothes were missing. She walked over to Buttercups desk and opened it up. And just like she thought, Buttercups emergency box was also gone. That box held thousands of dollars. The few basic things needed for a long trip, like Buttercups passports, her social security card, etc. She quietly shut the dresser and went to stand in the middle of the room. She took look around the then started making her way out into the hallway. But, before she fully left she took one last look behind her, and in a small but relived voice said, " Goodbye, I will miss you, but good riddance." she crumbled up the note and through it in the trash can next to the door. She quickly shut the door behind her and continued on her way, completely unfazed. In fact kind of happy.

...

Buttercup was flying over the Overgrown forest. She had just left the house. All she carried was some clothes, her important documents, some money, and a few things to her help her remember the good times. She had one picture of Everyone together, when they were all in Freshmen year. Blossom and Dexter had just gotten together, Butch and Buttercup had just started going out, Brick had found a cute girl named Sally and they were happy together,why Boomer and Bubbles were still crushing on each other but neither of them admitting there feelings. They were having a picnic in the lush meadow that was next to the west side of the overgrown forest. The professor had gotten them all to agree to a picture. Blossom hugged Dexter and he had his arms around her, both smiling into the camera. Buttercup and Butch were holding hands and leaning against each other, staring happily at the camera. Boomer, in a flash of bravado, had his arm around Bubbles, who was blushing and looking at the ground, but had a slight smile that Boomer had seen. He was smiling big. Brick stood next to Sally with his hand intertwined with hers. The professor clicked the timer on the camera and rushed over to where everyone else was. he was in such a hurry that he tripped and had knocked into everyone. They all fell down, but instead of getting mad they all just started laughing. And the camera went off at that exact moment, capturing them all laughing and all truly happy. Tears brimmed at Buttercups eyes remembering that day, the way everyone was so happy and care were the good days. Now everything is turned upside down and right side out. She was about to start bawling but held it back. She forced the tears to go away. Its to late, you have to go. Nothing will get better if you try to stay. She kept going and didn't look back again. She couldn't afford to.

...

_**Authors Notes**_

Hello. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter I created. I will be coming out with more soon, and they will be getting a lot longer. If you like go ahead and review:)


End file.
